


Slipping away

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Series: Forty Verses [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memorials, Memories, POV Third Person, Team as Family, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's better not to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping away

Richard Rider ran his thumb across the brass plate. His glove scanned the textures, the ridges and dips, and her name appeared in his visor's view screen.

In all the time since she'd died, it hadn't seemed more real than it did right then, standing at her grave or what passed for it. "I keep dreaming about our last time together. Like she wanted to tell me something then and didn't, it's a feeling verging on a memory."

His friend didn't answer.

"You saw the autopsy reports, do you think she suffered?"

Vance looked at him, eyes wide then he looked down and shook his head slowly. "It would've been quick. She'd have known, but only for microseconds."

"You can relive your entire life in microseconds. I _know_."


End file.
